<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the stars in your soul by winter_mao_flower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702577">the stars in your soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_mao_flower/pseuds/winter_mao_flower'>winter_mao_flower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nayuren Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Temporary Amnesia, kenta and wataru show up for like a couple of scenes, post-charlotte au, ren almost fist fights nayuta's dad in the hospital</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:08:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_mao_flower/pseuds/winter_mao_flower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nayuta returns from his mission to retrieve all the abilities in the world, Ren is happy to be able to see him once more, but upon realizing that the other doesn't remember anything...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nayuren Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the stars in your soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>you don't need to have watched Charlotte to know what's going on here- since it doesn't play too much of a major role in the understanding of this fic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Nayuta breathed heavily as he took the last ability from the person who decided to protect him. He was done now. His mission was complete and he could go back…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Back where? What mission did he…Was he forgetting something important? Someone important? He didn't know. He knew he had to get back somewhere, but where?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He just remembered he made a promise to return to someone. Someone with the brightest eyes he's ever seen, with eyes that looked like they could hold the galaxy and so much more.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>...who was that? Who…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nayuta collapsed onto the ground as he was shot with an arrow- the pack of notecards he had around his neck landing a short distance in front of him. He reached out to them and grabbed the pack before closing his eyes and slowly losing consciousness.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nayuta-kun!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That voice...it seemed oddly familiar…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nayuta-kun, you're awake.” Ren smiled at his boyfriend, relieved that he was finally conscious. “You're safe now, but you need to keep quiet for a little longer. You should take this time to properly recover. Oh um! Don't worry about Gyroaxia. Your fans think you're all taking a vacation since you've worked so hard. Mashu-san is helping you guys cover it up too, though, he might be able to keep it up for too long.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayuta looked mildly confused as he stared at Ren, speaking slowly. “...Thanks for your concern but...Who are you? What are you talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt his heart shatter a little. So this was the price Nayuta had to pay. He should've known these things didn't come without consequences. “Nayuta-kun, it's me, your boyfriend...don't you remember?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...No, I don’t. Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...” Hearing those words...hurt a lot. Ren tried to smile, but his voice cracked as he spoke. “We...spent a lot of time together and...we even sang together on stage… With both our bands- Gyroaxia and Argonavis- we had so much fun...” He trailed off as he noticed the notecards Nayuta still had clenched in his hand. “Ah! Those notecards-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn't throw these away. They were...important to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I made them for you.” His voice got softer. “That's...good. If that's what got you back here in one piece...” Ren felt tears of...both relief and sadness well up in his eyes. He looked down to try and hide them, biting his lip in an attempt to hold the tears back. But, they kept flowing down his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayuta carefully placed his finger's on Ren's chin, lifting his head up and speaking gently, still confused. “...Don't cry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...” Ren tried to wipe his tears away, but they wouldn't stop coming. “I'm sorry I...should be happy since you're finally back.” But, Nayuta didn't even remember him- it was a miracle he could even </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk </span>
  </em>
  <span>but...but...he missed Nayuta so much and to see him come back and not remember him- it hurt a lot. It hurt so much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayuta looked lost and so very confused. Seeing him like this- it made him sad. Sad that he didn’t recognize him after all this time but also sad because...Nayuta couldn’t remember the things that were important to him. He shook his head and forced his tears away. His pain must be nothing compared to how Nayuta felt before, travelling alone and working so hard to save everyone. He must also be...confused as to why he...a stranger, to Nayuta right now, was crying for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Nayuta-kun. Sorry...” He gently held Nayuta's hand, and the other, almost instinctively, squeezed his hand back. “This is the first thing I should’ve said but...welcome home.” Maybe, if they spent enough time together, he'd regain his memories. He wanted to believe in that possibility.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to hold onto that hope.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I’m home.” Nayuta spoke quietly and firmly, as if he were trying to reaffirm that this was where he belonged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Who was that?” Nayuta asked the next person who came - a red haired man with glasses - about the person who called himself his boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...He's your lover, Nanahoshi Ren. Also the vocalist of the band Argonavis.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nanahoshi...Ren.” He tested the name out on his lips, and the tiniest of smiles appeared on his face, before he confusedly blinked. Why did he smile after saying his name?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I heard that you lost your memories. That's quite...unfortunate.” He pushed up his glasses. “For reintroductions, I'm Satozuka Kenta. We're in the same band.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Gyroaxia?” Ren mentioned it before. “Why did I leave if I was in a band?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you decided to take on everyone's pain as your own and take all the abilities scattered around the world. Though, the Nayuta I knew would never have done that. It was Nanahoshi that changed you.” Kenta smiled. “You found someone that was truly important to you and wanted to protect him no matter what. That's why you left.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Was he that important to me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. You loved him more than anyone else, and he felt the same way towards you.” Kenta's smile faltered for a split second. “He was staying right by your side this whole time since your return. He didn't leave you once.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...” Suddenly, Nayuta feels a little bad for telling Ren that he didn't remember him. But it was the truth. It would've hurt Ren more if he lied and said that he remembered. To have someone that loved and worried about him so much...that feeling was foreign to him. He has a feeling that it was like this even before his memory loss. “Satozuka.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He spoke in a voice barely above a whisper. “...will I regain my memories?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...there's no guarantee, but, you can always make new ones. You may have seen Nanahoshi in pain today, but that's because of the relief he felt when you came back safely and the shock of realizing you didn't remember him clashed together. I'm sure more than anyone else, he wants to create new memories with you and help them return.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I see.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For now, just focus on recovering. Worry about everything else later.” The other paused. “...Once you recover, we can go to one of Argonavis’ live performances, if you’d like. To see Nanahoshi on stage. That’s where he shines the most and I have a feeling that you’ll be able to remember something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayuta paused. “Can’t I just heal myself?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kenta crossed his arms. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>but you might have to stay in hiding for a bit longer. It won’t be a natural recovery and people might get suspicious. You’re already known throughout the world for targeting ability users- not that there’s any left, but still. It’s better to be safe. Also, even if you heal yourself...your memories will likely not be able to come back quicker.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He frowned, before nodding. “Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? You agreed quite easily. I could almost get used to this Nayuta.” Kenta shook his head. “...Just kidding, if you stayed like this it would be strange and unusual for everyone and throw off our balance- this isn’t to pressure you into trying to recover all your memories of course.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayuta nodded again. “I want my memories back though…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kenta laughed softly before smiling. “Well, I’m sure they’ll come back with time. The more you chase them, the further they’ll go, so don’t rush it. I’ll leave you to rest now. The others might come to visit but I’ll make sure to explain to them what happened so they don’t overwhelm you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Thanks, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s no problem...everyone’s been waiting for you after all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren frowned as he stared blankly at the journal he had to write lyrics in, seeing the erased lines and scratched out words. Wataru was also there to help guide him too, but right now, they were both quiet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rio had composed a new song for them and they just needed to write the lyrics- and with this song...he was determined to write lyrics for it. Maybe it was because of Nayuta. He wanted to reach out to him once more. The memories they shared and the feeling of love that bloomed when they were together...he wanted to convey all of that in this song. But...how? There was so much he wanted to say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So much to say, but he didn’t know how to say it. How could he tell Nayuta everything without overwhelming him? How did he tell him that he still had a place to belong to?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He remembers seeing how lost and lonely Nayuta looked when his band members visited. Ren knew that look. It was like...himself. Before he found Argonavis. Where he was alone and just...drifting everywhere- no friends by his side, only his singing. Nayuta likely felt a little...what was the word. Alienated? Since they all seemed to know him but he knew nothing about them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wataru tapped his shoulder. “Ren.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He snapped out of his thoughts. “Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you need a break? We’ve been sitting here for a while and we haven’t gotten anything solid down yet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Mn...maybe I do need a break.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wataru smiled warmly at him. “Got it. Boss, can we get some coffee?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure. Two coffees coming right up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they got their coffee, Ren absentmindedly sipped on it. He hummed the melody to the song in hopes of being able to think of lyrics.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other stared at him before eventually speaking. “...Hey, Ren. Was there a particular reason why you wanted to write the lyrics to the song this time?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Nayuta-kun is back.” Ren looked at the coffee. “But...he doesn't remember anything. I want to...try and help him just a little with this song. I want to be able to tell him he’s not alone, that he has a place where he belongs, and…” He trailed off, before firmly continuing. “I want to help him with his memories with this song.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a lot you’re asking from this song.” Wataru sighed, but a smile appeared on his face afterwards. “But if anyone can make this song have that effect, it’s you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh?” He blinked in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You obviously care about Nayuta a lot, and even if he doesn’t remember you, your feelings for him are still strong. I’m not saying that you don’t already pour everything into your singing but,” The other leaned forward and tapped the journal. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>saying that I can tell that you’re going to pour everything and even your very soul into this song. And Nayuta will be able to see that, and maybe if you believe hard enough he’ll be able to remember something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wataru…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wataru laughed softly. “It’s not like me to be so optimistic, but I really do think that if it’s you, you’ll be able to help Nayuta.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren nodded, a wide smile on his face. “Yeah!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sipped his coffee again, thinking about the lyrics to the song once more. What did he want to write about? Nayuta of course. Nayuta...right now he was like...a lost star drifting in the galaxy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was it!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have an idea for the lyrics now!” Ren quickly put his coffee down before writing in the journal, showing them to Wataru. “How...How are they?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wataru read over them, humming the melody to the song as he did before nodding. “Yeah, these lyrics are good. Good job.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Thank goodness…I hope these lyrics will reach Nayuta-kun when we're done.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't worry. I'm sure they will. Wanna show the others the lyrics?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um...Nayuta-kun? I came to visit again today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayuta looked up from his phone, taking his earbuds out. “Ren.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mn, it’s me.” Ren smiled and sat down next to him. “How are your injuries?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re fine, for the most part. The doctors said I should be able to recover soon. I'll need to go to physical rehabilitation for my legs though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good! I hope your recovery is quick!” The other smiled and scooted closer to him. “What were you watching on your phone?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...” Nayuta glanced away as he tilted his phone screen towards Ren, feeling a little embarrassed for some reason. He had been watching Argonavis lives in hopes of remembering something. While he </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>remember anything- he noticed that Ren’s eyes were shining while performing. Shining with the brilliance of the countless stars in the galaxy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was just like the ones he remembered before he lost consciousness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, Ren must've been the important person he made a promise to after all. Ren, the memory of him...Nayuta clung onto his memories of Ren in order to stay at least somewhat sane until all he could remember were his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He thought he would be fine not getting his memories back, but it bothered him. Nayuta hated seeing Ren sad, hated seeing the glitter in his eyes fade away upon realizing that he didn't remember him. He wanted to remember, not just for himself, but for Ren too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...You were watching Argonavis’ lives.” Ren smiled softly. “Did you like them?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayuta nodded. “You...like singing a lot, huh. You always look like you're having fun on stage.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mn! Nayuta-kun too. Er- you did like singing a lot too, that is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow, he feels that's wrong. Nayuta feels like he didn't really </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoy </span>
  </em>
  <span>singing in the first place, not until…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He clutched his head, feeling a large amount of pain shoot through. This caused Ren to jolt up and glance around worriedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nayuta-kun, do you need the nurse?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” He gritted his teeth, every fiber of his being rejected the idea of getting help. As if he hated the very idea of receiving assistance from others. “I'm fine. Don't worry about it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...” Ren frowned, slowly sitting back down. “Nayuta-kun…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nayuta-kun, please watch my stage.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Tch. Do I even have a choice? You're performing before us.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Hehe, that's true, but...I really want you to watch me closely, Nayuta-kun.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Whatever. If that's what you want.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>…He was always watching Ren closely. Nayuta knew more than anyone else how much Ren grew- how much the other loved singing and quickly continued to improve. If he wasn't careful, Ren would surpass him- and that thought made him insecure.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But Ren didn't...he wanted to catch up to Nayuta, sure, but more than that, he wanted to sing for himself. For the sake of singing. Because Ren loved singing with all his heart and he chased after a feeling he wanted to reach.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>...to sing because he loved singing so much- it was different from Nayuta.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nayuta sang in order to seize and conquer- to get better than his shit father who left. He sang in order to show the world that even despite his condition, he could win. He would surpass everyone's expectations no matter what.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But then, he saw Ren on stage. He saw all of Ren's stages and how much fun he looked like he was having and he found himself to be...envious. To be able to sing with such pure intentions…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That couldn't be him...but a part of himself wanted to enjoy it too- the stage. Without any worries.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For the first time that night, he performed and felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest. That night, he decided to lose himself in the singing and enjoy the feeling and pure energy that came from the stage.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>...it really...wasn't bad.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pain in his head subsided, and he let out a breath of relief, letting the memory that came back replay in his mind. “See, I'm fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm…you're really pale though. You should go back to resting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Tch. Fine…” He didn't say anything about part of his memory returning, no, he...how could he tell Ren that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the reason that he was able to properly enjoy singing? It was embarrassing. But...he did feel bad about keeping it to himself, so he quietly spoke. “A memory returned...but it was fuzzy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren perked up. “Really?” He almost resembled an excited puppy- it caused Nayuta to flush and turn away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Yeah, I don't remember much, but I remember a little bit about you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other shook his head. “It's okay for your memories to return slowly. Don't stress yourself out too much!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayuta had a half smile on his face as he ruffled Ren's hair. “...Alright.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a knock on the door and before either of them could respond, a man walked in and Nayuta immediately glared at him. He feels like he should know this man and that he should </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate </span>
  </em>
  <span>him with his entire being. If Ren gave him feelings of comfort and warmth, this man gave him feelings of rage and heat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His glare morphed into an expression of surprise as Ren stood up, staring at the man who came with a look of...anger. He was tense and his fist was clenched. It was...it feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong. </span>
  </em>
  <span>To see Ren with that expression. To see Ren that angry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Ren was obviously trying to keep his voice steady, but his fist shook…he was barely holding himself back from decking this man in the face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can't I visit my own son?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ah. That's who this man was. Nayuta was about to open his mouth- say something like ‘piss the fuck off old man I don't need your pity’ as he got flashes of memories about his father back - his blood started boiling more after that - But before he could, Ren burst out in anger first.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You never cared about Nayuta-kun before! You left your family only because Nayuta-kun had asthma. Asthma! It's not even that terrible of a condition and even if it was, you should've stayed right by their sides! You should have supported Nayuta-kun’s dreams! You never once cared about him before, so why now? Because he lost his memories and you think you can hurt Nayuta-kun all over again? Why is it that </span>
  <em>
    <span>now </span>
  </em>
  <span>of all times you call him your son when you've never acknowledged him before?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayuta was...stunned. To say the least. Ren was already ready to defend him and, if his clenched fist said anything, fight his dad for him. His heart started beating faster for some reason. Knowing that Ren cared so much about him that he even got angry for him on his behalf...it made him warm. But he also had to stop him from actually fighting his dad. He didn't need charges against Ren of all people.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ren. That's enough.” Nayuta quietly reached out to wrap his hands around Ren's clenched fist, feeling the other relax a little- but not completely. “Ren.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Leave.” Ren glared at Nayuta's father, who raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine fine, I'll leave. What can the vocalist of a mediocre band do to me anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was Nayuta's turn to get angry. “Literally piss the fuck off old man. I don't need your pity and don't fucking insult Ren or his band ever again. I'll seriously make you regret it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His not-dad left without a word after that, and once the door closed, they both sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren smiled sheepishly. “...Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayuta blinked. “...What're you apologizing for?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For suddenly getting angry like that. I…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He snorted softly. “Don't apologize for that, though you didn't have to waste so much of your breath on him...it was...nice to know you cared for me that much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren sat back down and nodded. “I...can't stand people who trample on dreams like that. Knowing that he didn't support your dreams when you're so...amazing and talented...it makes me angry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...you're a nice person.” Nayuta ruffled Ren's hair. What did he even do to have Ren fall in love with him? He may not remember the full extent of his feelings for Ren, but he thinks he can understand why he fell in love with him. But he just...couldn't understand why it would be the other way around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...hehe.” Ren giggled softly as Nayuta ruffled his hair. “Nayuta-kun is kind too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He scrunched up his nose. “I might not remember everything but I doubt anyone would describe me as kind.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nayuta-kun is really nice though!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayuta snorted. “Only to you maybe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren stretched as he laid down in bed, covering himself with his blanket as he watched Gyroaxia's older live concerts. He wondered if he should text Nayuta. Would he get annoyed? He almost always constantly checked up with him through their messages after all...but if he got annoyed, Nayuta would say something. Frowning, he shook his head and took his phone, staring at it before texting him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>nayuta-kun [Ren]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>how’s your recovery going...? [Ren]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Nayuta] a few memories have returned</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Nayuta] they're slowly coming back</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Nayuta] i’m also able to walk fine now</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>! [Ren]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>that's good… [Ren]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>im glad you're getting better! [Ren]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>and that the [Ren]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>memory loss wasn't permanent [Ren]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Nayuta] yeah</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Nayuta] </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Nayuta] when's your next live concert</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>it's next week! [Ren]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>im not sure if you can make it though [Ren]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Nayuta] i can</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Nayuta] ill get satozuka to drive me there</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(´･ω･`)  don't push yourself nayuta-kun [Ren]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Nayuta] i got it i got it</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren smiled at his phone and set it to the side, looking out at the stars in the night sky. He couldn't see them very well without his telescope, but he still looked out at them, remembering the times he went stargazing with Nayuta.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why'd you drag me all the way out here…” Nayuta grumbled, and Ren only laughed softly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I want you to see the stars!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ren, it's 3am.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ren puffed out his cheek. “But the best time to see the stars clearly is early in the morning or late at night…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...” The other sighed. “Alright, I'll look at the stars with you or whatever.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hehe, thanks Nayuta-kun.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They laid down on the grass, staring up into the sky. Nayuta only listened as Ren pointed out the different constellations in the sky.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ren glanced at Nayuta. “...Hey, Nayuta-kun.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?” Nayuta turned to look at him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He smiled as he pointed to a constellation in the sky. “You're like the Pyxis.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Huh?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Compass!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don't get it.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ren moved closer to Nayuta, who, if he looked closer, had a light pink flush on his face. Or maybe he was just seeing things since it was dark. “...If I didn't see your performance, I wouldn't have joined Argonavis. Not only that, but you're always helping me improve, Nayuta-kun. You're always there and ready to help me move forward. So...you're like a compass, who guides and leads me into the right direction.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Don't say things like that…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“But it's true! Nayuta-kun if it weren't for you I wouldn't have-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nayuta placed a finger on his lips, covering his face with his other hand. “Nanahoshi. It's...embarrassing. Hearing you say things like that so openly.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ren smiled. “Is it still embarrassing if it’s the truth?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...tch.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...He missed it, dragging Nayuta out to see the stars. Maybe he'd go stargazing with Nayuta again sometime, once he fully recovered. It's been a long time since they did that. He could point out the constellations all over again and explain to Nayuta, just like before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah. Just like before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayuta sat in his wheelchair at the very back of the concert venue. He could walk perfectly fine, but Kenta had insisted on bringing him in a wheelchair just in case his legs gave out in the middle of the concert. Which...he doubted that would happen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He's pretty much recovered for the most part- aside from his memories. It might've been partially because of him using his healing powers when no one was looking (but in a way that wasn't obvious, of course).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even though Kenta told him not to...he wanted to see Ren perform. He had a feeling that he’d be able to remember almost everything if he came here. If he saw Ren onstage in person.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, he's gotten some memories back but there were still bits and pieces missing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Important </span>
  </em>
  <span>bits and pieces missing. He wanted to recover his memories quickly. Without them, it didn't feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>right. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And more importantly, it felt like he didn't really have a place to belong- everyone talked about him and how he was before, and their memories with him in hopes of them coming back, but…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He only felt more distance between him and the people he knew. Nayuta hated this feeling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayuta looked up immediately upon hearing Ren's voice, their eyes meeting soon after. A smile made its way onto the other's face and he spoke into the mic again, more sure of himself as he maintained eye contact with Nayuta.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, we are Argonavis. Today, we have a new song for everyone...I hope it will be able to reach your hearts.” Ren took in a deep breath before speaking softly. “Regulus’ Home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>♪Lost little star in the sky♪</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>♪Whose fragments are scattered♪</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>♪Who doesn’t know where they belong♪</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>♪Don’t need to worry♪</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>♪The galaxy will always have a place for you (always)♪</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>♪And (also…)♪</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>♪I’m right here♪</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...What the hell? What was this feeling? Nayuta was feeling...</span>
  <em>
    <span>something.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But he couldn’t put a finger on what </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was feeling. It was like...warmth, nostalgia, belonging - </span>
  <em>
    <span>home </span>
  </em>
  <span>- were all put together in one single song. The song shook him in a way that was completely different than before. If Starting Over forced him to look at Ren and listen to his determination, this song gently told him to look at Ren- who sang with such kindness and warmth it almost made him tear up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Did Ren know that he felt a little...left out? Like he didn’t have a place to go to because of his memory loss? It was...like Ren had read him like a book. Was it that easy to tell- No, Ren was probably highly attuned to Nayuta’s feelings. They had been dating after all. He might’ve noticed things that not even Nayuta noticed. That was…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He allowed his mouth to twitch into the tiniest of smiles. As expected of Ren.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>♪If you are regulus♪</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>♪Let me be the big dipper♪</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>♪So that I can find you♪</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>♪And we can ride the Argo Navis home♪</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>♪With the pyxis as our guide♪</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren shone brightly on stage, just like Kenta said. And just like Nayuta remembered, his eyes were sparkling with the light of countless stars. Like the stars they saw together when Ren would drag him out late at night or early in the morning. When Ren would excitedly point out different constellations and Nayuta would listen, or try to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Most of the time though, he’d focus on Ren instead. The sparkles in his eyes as he told Nayuta about the stars, his quiet voice as if he were afraid to disturb the peace, and the way he would look at Nayuta afterwards, a soft smile filled with so much love it almost hurt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayuta felt a jolt of severe pain in his head, and as much as he tried to hold in the pain, it hurt a lot more than before. He grit his teeth and clutched his head with both hands, closing his eyes. The song continued to play, but he felt like it was getting further and further away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nayuta?” Kenta spoke with concern, but Nayuta could barely hear it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then, scenes of his past memories came flowing back into him. His childhood, his high school days, Gyroaxia being formed, seeing Ren’s performance for the first time, performing </span>
  <em>
    <span>with </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren onstage, everything- everything was coming back to him. It was like a miracle- but that miracle came with the burden of immeasurable pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayuta had to bite down harshly on his lip, almost drawing blood - actually, he might’ve made his lip bleed, he can taste a little bit of iron - as he let himself remember everything. One memory in particular stood out the most to him, and that was- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Hey, Nayuta-kun?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>At Ren’s tone of voice, he turned to look at him. “...What’s wrong?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I…” Ren bit his lip before sitting up and looking at Nayuta with a determined expression. “I like you, Nayuta-kun! I like you a lot.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...” Once the words fully processed in his head, Nayuta blinked aggressively, and he couldn’t say anything except- “Huh?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nayuta-kun is like...Nayuta-kun is like the Vela.” Ren looked up at the sky, his cheeks flushed pink. “The sails of the Argo Navis. You’re the Pyxis that guides the Argo Navis, but you’re also the sails that help push the ship forward.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ren, you-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nayuta-kun...is really important to me. If...If Nayuta-kun is the Pyxis that guides the Argo Navis, and the sails that push us forward, then my band is the Puppis, the deck of the ship, and I...would be the Carina. The keel of the ship. This...this is my Argo Navis.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To place Nayuta on the same importance as Ren’s band- he really meant that much to Ren? Nayuta was fully prepared to bury his overwhelming feelings for Ren forever- but it looked like the other had different plans. The confession was so sudden and the implications- the implications were so...heavy that Nayuta couldn’t react- didn’t know how to react knowing that his feelings were returned.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But his silence must’ve stretched out for too long, because Ren glanced away and hurriedly spoke. “Um, if you don’t feel the same way I’m sorry! Just pretend I never-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Idiot.” Nayuta pushed himself to sit up and gently flicked Ren’s forehead. “...I like you too.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nayuta-kun…!” Ren practically jumped on him, causing Nayuta to fall down onto the grass as the other held him tightly and gave him a quick and gentle kiss on the lips. “Nayuta-kun!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah? That’s my name.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...I love you! I love you a lot.” Ren grinned as he said those words and it was so bright Nayuta had to look away.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You…” He closed his eyes, ruffling Ren’s hair. “I don’t understand how you can say embarrassing things out loud like that.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“My love for Nayuta-kun isn’t embarrassing…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nayuta sighed before speaking softly. “...Being able to openly ‘I love you’ like that...I can’t…” His voice got quieter and quieter before he just fully trailed off, his cheeks flushing a bright red. Dammit.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...It’s because Nayuta-kun is cute!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hah?!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mn! Nayuta-kun is very cute!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You- who are you calling cute?!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time the pain in his head faded away and he finished receiving all his memories back, the song was over and he immediately stood up from the wheelchair, pushing Kenta away when the other tried to stop him, and ran towards Ren on the stage, pushing past the audience (which was a little hard considering how much everyone was cramped together) and leapt to the spot next to Ren.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N-Nayuta-kun?” Ren’s eyes were wide in shock, before he whispered quietly. “Your injuries-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m completely fine, didn’t I tell you?” Nayuta ruffled Ren’s hair, a half smirk on his face. “...Thanks. For getting me my memories back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“!” Ren looked like he was about to cry. “Thank goodness…But, is this really okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tch. Asking me if this is okay…” Nayuta blinked as he was handed a microphone by Yuuto, who wasn’t even looking at him directly. He snorted softly as he took the mic, speaking into it as he looked at Ren. “Don’t you want to sing together, Ren?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Mn!” Ren smiled brightly. “I want to sing!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then, this is our stage.” He faced the audience and closed his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I want to sing this song with you someday, Nayuta-kun.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...When I come back, we can sing this song together, I guess…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Really?!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayuta glanced at Ren, a small smile on his face as he spoke into the mic. “Karma.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His boyfriend looked surprised, but quickly nodded and if Nayuta thought Ren was bright before- he shone almost blindingly now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nayuta-kun…!” Once they went backstage, Ren jumped onto Nayuta- his boyfriend needing to catch him, almost falling backwards in the process- if it weren’t for Wataru steadying Nayuta, they probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>have fallen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ren, be more careful. Didn’t Nayuta just get out of the hospital?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah. You’re right.” Ren squished Nayuta’s cheeks. “Nayuta-kun, you’re not hurt, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...” Nayuta gave him a light glare and Ren blinked before he slowly took his hands away from his boyfriend’s face. The other sighed softly. “I’m not hurt, don’t worry about it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey hey,” Banri grinned. “wanna have a celebratory party?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-” He didn’t even get to speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! I want to! Nayuta-kun finally has his memories back and he’s released from the hospital! Ah, let’s invite the other Gyroaxia members too!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...” Nayuta shook his head, sighing. “Fine fine, I’ll get the others to come.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything sure is convenient in dealing with Asahi for us if Ren’s here, huh.” Rio spoke to the others and it was loud enough that Nayuta could hear but Ren noted that Nayuta chose to ignore the keyboardist’s words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The place they went to eat at was at a simple grilling place, but the food was very good. Ren listened to the Gyroaxia members talk as his own band members were chatting about the live from earlier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kenta, “Nayuta, don’t just run up onto the stage like that. You just got out of the hospital.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I said I was fine didn’t I? What are you my mom?” Nayuta threw another piece of meat in his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reon poked at his meat with his chopsticks. “Looks like the old Nayuta is back. I’m relieved, but…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His boyfriend glared at Reon, “You got something to say?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N...No- Hey Ryo! Don’t just take my meat, you have your own!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryo ate the piece he took from Reon’s plate. “Yours tastes good~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then get that one next time!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayuta scooted closer to Ren, grumbling under his breath. “They’re so damn noisy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren giggled softly. “They’re noisy but, you missed it right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Tch, said who?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite Nayuta’s tone of voice, he could easily tell that the other did indeed miss their loud chatter and noise. It must’ve been refreshing after being in the quiet hospital for so long.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He then noticed that Nayuta’s bottom lip was bleeding- or had been before. Concerned, he moved forward to inspect it. “Nayuta-kun, what happened?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...the memories coming back hurt a lot and I bit down on my lip too hard. That’s all. But, like I’ve been telling you, I’m fine n-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren kissed Nayuta’s lips and smiled at him. “There, all better now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayuta blankly stared at him while both of their bands became quiet. Ren blinked as he looked between the two. “Huh? Did I...do something wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reon had his head in his hands. “I didn’t need to see you two kiss right in front of my food…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuuto pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yeah uh...I think we could’ve gone the night without seeing that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh piss off you guys act like you haven’t kissed or made out before.” Nayuta rubbed at his temples. “Don’t think I don’t know about your adventures in th-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reon shook his hands frantically. “Wait no stop that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuuto blinked. “Adventures in the what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Wataru covered his face. “Yuu...please stop talking and asking questions.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren tilted his head, “Huh…? Ah, wait does this have to do with Wataru and Yuuto-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wataru, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ren.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t just them either.” Nayuta stared pointedly at Reon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reon put his hands in the air. “Okay okay I get it! I surrender!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kenta had a smile that was...vaguely threatening on his face. “Yuuto.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuuto sweat nervously, “Ah- yes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do hope you’re taking good care of my brother.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I am! You don’t have to worry about that part.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So there </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>something I should be worrying about?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuuto went pale and Kenta laughed softly while Wataru sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re scaring Yuu.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes I’m aware- it’s fun to do that though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren blinked. “Wait, is Reon with someone…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayuta shrugged. “Yeah, with multiple people actually. He’s dating the rest of Gyroaxia.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Eh?” Ren was processing this information in his head. “So, when you said their adventures for Reon-kun, that meant…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please don’t drag this on any further...actually why are we talking about this in the first place. We’re here to celebrate and eat, aren’t we?” Reon, who now looked mildly depressed, stuffed another piece of meat in his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww don't look so depressed.” Miyuki smiled as he wrapped his arm around Reon's shoulders. “Now we don't have to hide this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Careful~” Ryo stretched. “He has the belts today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At Ryo's words, everyone went dead silent at the implications before slowly continuing to eat as if they didn't just hear that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they finished eating, Ren yawned softly, rubbing his eyes. “Sleepy…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I’ll take you home.” Nayuta stood up and Ren immediately grabbed his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Carry me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayuta looked away, hiding the light pink blush on his face. “...When we’re outside.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren puffed out his cheeks in a pout, but he nodded and stood up, still holding Nayuta’s hand. The other members of their bands, at this point, had not been looking and weren’t paying any attention to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Most likely because they didn't want to face Nayuta's wrath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as they stepped outside, Ren clutched Nayuta's arm. “Nayuta-kun, let's go stargazing!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hah? I thought you were sleepy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren grinned. “I wanted an excuse to leave.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...” Nayuta sighed before ruffling Ren's hair, a small smile on his face. “Very sneaky of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hehe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayuta gently played with Ren's hair as his boyfriend rested on his arm. Ren was looking up at the night sky, looking for constellations to point out. The moonlight gently touched Ren's features and... It was hard to imagine that he ever forgot about Ren- with how important he was to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He paused in playing with his boyfriend’s hair as he remembered Ren’s hurt expression when he first came back. When Nayuta had said he didn't remember him. That expression and Ren's tears...he never wanted to see that again. Of course, he couldn't help it since he had amnesia, but…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Nayuta-kun?” Ren turned to look at him. “What's wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayuta shook his head, speaking softly. “...Nothing. Don't worry about it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Mmm...okay.” Ren gently pet him in the spot between his two hair tufts- causing him to quickly become relaxed. “Nayuta-kun...I'm really glad your memories are back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Yeah, me too.” Nayuta closed his eyes as Ren continued to pet him. “...If my memories hadn't returned…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would be sad, I think. But, I'd try to accept that and make new memories with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I see.” Nayuta held Ren closer to him. “Well, no point in thinking about what if's.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't say it out loud but, he's sure even if his memories didn't return, without a doubt, he'd fall in love with Ren all over again anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, Ren's eyes brightened as he pointed at the sky, sparkles in his eyes as he looked at Nayuta. “Nayuta-kun look! It's a meteor shower!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Yeah.” There was indeed a meteor shower- weren't these things rare? Should he make a wish? No- he didn't believe in those types of things. Still...it would be nice if the rest of their days could be peaceful and that they could be happy together. If Ren could be happy forever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nayuta-kun.” Ren smiled as he gently kissed him. “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Tch.” Nayuta shifted to where he was on top of Ren, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend in a way that was less gentle and more heated before speaking in a quiet and almost shy tone of voice. “...I love you too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nayuta-kun…!” Ren pulled Nayuta down for another kiss- in which Nayuta naturally obliged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If they had been looking at the stars in the sky, maybe they would've seen the Argo Navis constellation twinkle- along with the Pyxis. As if their own stars were pleased and greeting them from above. But, they weren't looking at the stars in the sky- they were looking at the stars in each other's eyes and the galaxy within each other's very souls. As if they were stars themselves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And, if they were both stars- then they were a binary system, two stars that revolved around each other.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>